La Luz Que Llena Mi Corazon
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Despues de regresar de una mision con Van, Fine empezó a actuar muy diferente. ¿Qué paso en esa misión y porque no quiere qué Van se entere?
1. El Regreso

Nota del autor: Zoids no me pertenece y no se a quien, pero a mi no.

-hablando-

/pensando/

(yo)

****** cambio de escena

Resumen

Después de regresar de una misión con Van, Fine empezó a actuar muy diferente. ¿Que paso en esa misión y porque no quiere que Van se entere? V/F 

Capitulo 1

El Regreso

El Blade Liger entraba por las puertas de la base del Rió Rojo. Habían pasado todo un mes desde que Van y Fine se fueron en una misión. Moonbay, Irvine y Thomas los esperan con felicidad porque su misión fue un excito. Por fin el Blade Liger se detuvo y Van y Fine se bajaron del poderoso Zoid.

-¡Van, Fine que gusto verlos!- Dijo Moonbay y se acercaba para darles un abrazo. Van acepto el abrazo, pero Fine no. Moonbay la miro con una mirada confusa. -¿Qué pasa Fine?- Pregunto la joven  morena.

-Nada, estoy un poco cansada. Por favor discúlpenme.- Fue todo lo que dijo Fine. Sin decir otra cosa se retiro y se fue a su cuarto.

Irvine voltio a ver a Van con una mirada como diciendo 'que paso'

Pero fue Thomas el que pregunto. – ¿Que pasa con la señorita Fine? ¿Algo paso durante la misión?- Preguntaba Thomas preocupado.

-Que yo sepa no paso nada.-Dijo Van. El también estaba muy confuso con el comportamiento de Fine. Desde la mañana a estado actuando muy raro.

-Yo iré hablar con ella.- Dijo Moonbay. 

-Muy buena idea. Tú eres como su hermana seguro que te dirá lo que tiene.- Dijo Irvine que por fin decidió hablar.

******

Fine entro a su cuarto y inmediatamente se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo. Se podía escuchar como lloraba. La colcha se mojaba con las lágrimas que derramaba. No podía controlarse. No después de lo que paso. 

******

Moonbay llego al cuarto de Fine y escuchaba unos sonidos extraños. Se acerco un poco mas a la puerta y pudo escuchar que Fine estaba llorando. Eso la asusto mucho. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta.

De tanto que lloraba Fine no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Lo único que supo fue que siento una mano en su hombro. Cuando sintió eso rápidamente se voltio para ver quien era. Su cara llena de lágrimas se encontró con la de una confusa Moonbay.

-Fine, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Que pasa? Dime.- Pregunto una preocupada Moonbay.

-No tengo nada. Estoy bien. Por favor déjame sola.- Dijo Fine después que pudo calmar su llanto.

-Como que no pasa nada si estas llorando. ¿Qué paso Fine? Dímelo por favor.- Dijo Moonbay muy preocupada.

-¡No entiendes que quiero estar sola! ¡Deja me en paz!- Grito Fine.

Moonbay estaba muy sorprendida con la reacción de Fine. Ahora si estaba segura que algo paso durante es misión. Moonbay se alejo y se salio del cuarto.

Fine estaba muy dolida y sabia que Moonbay solamente quería ayudarla, pero desgraciadamente nadie podrá. 

******

Moonbay parecía como una loca. Andaba corriendo por toda la base buscando a Van. El era el único que podría aclararle lo que paso. Por fin lo ayo en la cafetería de la base con Irvine y Thomas.

-Hay estas. Te estado buscando por toda la base.-Dijo Moonbay mientras entraba en la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa Moonbay? Solamente vine a comer algo.- Dijo Van mientras la miraba un poco confuso.

-Eso es lo que yo te quiero preguntar a ti. ¿Qué paso con Fine durante la misión?- Pregunto Moonbay mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-¿Cómo que qué paso?- Pregunto Van un poco confuso.

-Es que cuando fui a su cuarto a ver como estaba la encontré llorando. – Dijo Moonbay preocupada.

-¡QUE!- Dijeron Van, Irvine y Thomas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita Fine?- Pregunto un enojado Thomas mientras lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

-Déjalo Thomas. Van nunca le haría daño a Fine.- Dijo Irvine tratando de separarlos. 

-Irvine tiene razón Thomas. Deja a Van.- Dijo Moonbay. 

Thomas soltó a Van, pero no sin antes, mandándole un mirada asesina. 

-Iré a ver como esta Fine.- Dijo Van después que Thomas lo soltó.

******

Fine seguía igual. Le dolía mucho recordar lo que paso. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. 

-¡Dejen me en paz!- Grito Fine sin saber quien era.

-Fine soy yo Van. Por favor deja me pasar.- Dijo un preocupado Van.

Fine se quedo muda cuando escucho esa voz. No podía dejar que el la viera a si. No podía permitir que el se enterara de lo que paso. Se volvería loco si supiera. 

-Por favor deja me en paz. Estoy muy cansada y quiero descansar.- Dijo Fine tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible. Pero Van no le creyó. La conocía muy bien para saber que algo andaba mal.

-Fine no te creo nada. Abre la puerta o entro por la fuerza.- Amenazo Van preparándose por si no la abría.

Fine sabia muy bien que Van era capas de eso y mas. Se tranquilizó un poco y fue abrir la puerta. Trato como pudo de sonreír como siempre.

Aunque Fine estaba sonriendo como siempre, Van estaba seguro que esa sonrisa era falsa.

-¿Qué pasa Fine?- Pregunto Van preocupado.

-No pasa nada Van. Estoy bien.- Dijo Fine controlando las lágrimas que se querían salir.   

Van se le acerco y la abrazo. Fine se asusto un poco, pero luego se relajo. Siempre le gusto estar en los brazos de Van.

-Tú sabes que me puedes contar todo. Dime por favor lo que paso.- Dijo Van mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando la mano de Van se bajo a su espalda ella se asusto y se alejo de el. Van la miro muy confuso.

-Van estoy muy cansada. Por favor deja me descansar un poco.- Dijo Fine.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Van. El sabia que no le podría sacar nada a Fine a horita. –Pero prométeme que me dirás lo que te pasa.

Fine no respondió. Solamente lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando la cerro se recargo en ella. ¿Qué le podría decir a Van? Porque la verdad no y nunca lo haría. Pase lo que pase.

******

Van entro a su cuarto muy preocupado. Esta era la primera vez que Fine le oculta algo. Que pudo haber pasado?  Se acostó en su cama y trato de descansar. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nota de autor: ¿Que les pareció? Se que esta no esta tan largo el capitulo, pero ya no tenia mas que ponerle. El segundo capitulo tendrá mas. No se les olvide decirme lo que piensan. Gracias por leerlo.  


	2. La Cita

Nota del Autor: Yo no soy dueña de Zoids.  
  
-hablando-  
  
/pensando/  
  
Capitulo 2 La Cita  
  
Era el siguiente día. Todo parecía normal en la base, pero eso no era cierto. Fine estaba trabajando en una computadora cuando llego Van.  
  
-Hola Fine. ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto Van desde la puerta.  
  
-Bien.- Contesto Fine con una sonrisa y continuo trabajando.  
  
Van sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos al pueblo que esta aquí cercas y comemos ahí?- Pregunto Van mientras se le acerco.  
  
-No se, tengo mucho trabajo.- Dijo Fine y regreso a trabajar.  
  
Van puso sus manos en la silla y la volteo para que Fine lo viera.  
  
-Fine eso lo puedes dejar para después. Ándale.- Insistió Van.  
  
Fine lo pensó un rato. –Esta bien Van. ¿A qué hora?  
  
-¿Qué te parece a las 5?- Pregunto Van.  
  
- Esta bien. Te veo a los 5.- Dije Fine.  
  
Van sonrió y se fue. Fine se sentía un poco nerviosa. / ¿Por qué me siento así? Solamente vamos a ir a comer. / Pensó Fine un poco nerviosa.-Qué tonta soy. Debería estar contenta.- Dijo Fine así misma. Fine sonrió y continuo trabajando.  
  
-Ahí estas Van, te estaba buscando.-Dijo Irvine.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Irvine?- Pregunto Van mientras los dos se dirigían donde estaban los zoids.  
  
-Solamente quería saber si después me podías ayudar a reglarle unas partes al Lightning Saix.- Le dijo Irvine.  
  
-Perdóname Irvine pero no puedo. Mas tarde voy a llevar a Fine al pueblo que esta aquí cerca a comer.- Dijo Van con una sonrisa.  
  
Irvine noto que Van estaba muy contento. /Ojala que Van y Fine por fin se den una oportunidad. Los dos en verdad se lo merecen. / Pensó Irvine y también sonrió.  
  
-Ojala que se la pasen muy bien. Y lo digo mas por Fine, desde que regresaron ella a estado muy triste. Quiero que ella vuelva a ser la muchacha alegre que siempre a sido. Tú sabes que la quiero como si fuera mi hermana y si algo o alguien le hace daño se arrepentirán de haber nacido.- Dijo Irvine muy decidido en la última parte que dijo.  
  
-Yo también quiero mucho a Fine y si algo le preocupa yo quiero estar ahí para ayudarla.- Dijo Van. /Ojala Fine me dejara ayudarla. / Pensó Van un poco triste.  
  
-Bueno mejor vete arreglar.- Dijo Irving mientras de le dio un palmadita en la espalda..  
  
-Esta bien gracias.-Dijo Van. El ya se iba cuando Irvine le dijo.  
  
-Oye Van espera.- Dijo Irvine.  
  
-Si.- Dijo Van mientras se de tuvo.  
  
-No se te olvide de hacerla muy feliz.- Dijo Irvine con sinceridad.  
  
Van solamente sonrió y se fue.  
  
Por fin eran las cinco y Fine esperaba a Van. Ella estaba en su cuarto preparándose. Traía un vestido rosita que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El vestido era sin mangas y traía unos zapatos del mismo color. Su pelo lo traía como siempre en una cola de caballo, pero un poco chinito.  
  
Se vio en el espejo y le gusto lo que veía. Fine sonrío. Se puso un poco de perfume. De repente se escucho que tocaban. Fine camino asía la puerta y abrió.  
  
Van se le quedo viendo. Esto causo que Fine se pusiera un poco roja. Van parecía mudo porque habría la boca pero no decía nada.  
  
-Van, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Fine. Van no paraba de verla.  
  
-Aaaa si.- Tatarmudio Van. /Yo sabia que Fine es bonita pero nunca pensé que podría ser más. / Van la miro de pies a cabeza. –Estas muy hermosa Fine.- Dijo Van con sinceridad.  
  
Esto causo que Fine se pusiera más roja. –Gracias Van. Tú también te ves muy bien.- Dijo Fine. Van traía puesto una camisa de manga larga de color azul con una chamarra negra y traía un pantalón de mezclilla.  
  
-¿Entones estas lista?- Pregunto Van.  
  
-Si.-Contesto Fine. Van tomo su mano y salieron del cuarto. Moonbay los vio pero no dijo nada. Solamente sonrío  
  
Duraron una media hora en llegar al pueblito. Van salio primero del Blade Liger y ayudo a Fine a salir. La tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar.  
  
-El restaurante esta por aquí cercas.-Dijo Van mientras caminaban.  
  
-Yo no sabia que tu habías venido a este pueblo antes.-Fine le dijo a Van.  
  
-Vine una semana antes que nos fuéramos a nuestra ultima misión.-Dijo Van. A escuchar sobre la misión Fine inesperadamente se detuvo. Van voltio a verla un poco confuso. -¿Qué pasa Fine?- Pregunto Van.  
  
-Nada Van.- Dijo Fine un poco nerviosa y siguió caminando.  
  
Van se le quedo viendo. /Yo se que esta mintiendo. Algo paso y no me lo quiere decir. / Pensó Van un poco triste porque Fine no confiaba en el como el pensaba. Van la siguió.  
  
Llegaron al restaurante y Van le dijo a la persona que estaba encargada que tenia una reservación. La señorita los llevo hasta una mesa.  
  
-En un momento esta aquí el mesero para tomar su orden.- Dijo la señorita y se fue.  
  
-Este lugar es muy hermoso.- Dijo Fine mientras voltea a ver todo el lugar.  
  
/No tanto como tu. / Pensó Van mientras sonrió. Llego el mesero y les dio el menú. Van y Fine lo leyeron y después ordenaron.  
  
-¿Fine me quieres contar sobre lo de ayer?-Pregunto Van.  
  
Fine se puso nerviosa y le contesto, - No Van, por favor no toques ese tema.  
  
Van lo entendió y no hablo sobre eso. – ¿Oye Fine que piensas hacer con tu vida?  
  
Fine lo miro un poco confusa,- En realidad nunca lo he pensado.  
  
-¿No piensas en casarte?- Pregunto Van. Fine no respondió porque llego el mesero con la comida.  
  
-Gracias.- Van y Fine le dijeron al mesero. El mesero se retiro.  
  
-Entonces Fine, ¿qué piensas sobre lo que te dije?-Pregunto Van.  
  
-No se Van. Nunca lo he pensado. A horita solamente quiero trabajar en la Fuerza Guardián.- Dijo Fine aunque en realidad eso no era la verdad. Ella quería otra cosa, pero sabía que no podía tenerla.  
  
-¿Pero no piensas en tener un novio al menos?- Pregunto Van.  
  
-No se. Puede que si, pero no estoy segura.- Contesto Fine un poco indecisa. -¿Y tu Van?  
  
Van la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió. – Yo si quiero casarme, no a horita pero si algún día. Pero antes de hacer eso tengo que hacer otras cosas.  
  
-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Fine.  
  
-Bueno primero tengo que conseguir novia si me quiero casar, ¿no le crees?- Dijo Van mientras se rió un poco.  
  
Fine solamente sonrió. /al menos tu podrás tener una vida normal, pero yo.... / Pensó Fine con tristeza.  
  
Van inmediatamente noto la tristeza de Fine. –Fine, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Van un poco preocupado.  
  
Ya habían terminado de comer. – ¿Van podemos salir a caminar?- Pregunto Fine.  
  
-Por supuesto, deja que pague la cuenta y nos vamos.-Dijo Van. El llamo al mesero y le pidió la cuenta. En unos minutos el mesero trajo la cuenta y Van pago. Van y Fine se levantaron y salieron del restaurante.  
  
Estaba haciendo un poce de frió. Fine se abrazo a si misma tratando de calentarse un poco. Van lo noto inmediatamente. Se quito la chamarra que traía puesta y la puso sobre los hombros de Fine.  
  
-¿Tu no tienes frió Van?- Pregunto Fine mientras acomodaba mejor la chamarra.  
  
-No Fine.- Dijo Van mientras sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Van?- Pregunto Fine, notaba que se puso muy contento de repente.  
  
-No nada. Solamente estaba pensando en algo.- Contesto Van. Se acercaban a una banca. Los dos se sentaron. Van se quedo viendo a la luna.  
  
Fine suspiro y también se le quedo viendo a la luna. Ella no noto que Van la estaba mirando. Cuando se dio cuenta se puso un poco roja.  
  
-Fine tengo que decirte algo.- Dijo Van. Sonaba muy serio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Van?- Pregunto preocupada Fine.  
  
Van se le acerco más y dijo, - Fine tu sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad.  
  
-Yo se Van. Tu eres un gran amigo.-Dijo Fine con una sonrisa.  
  
-Fine yo no quiero ser solamente tu amigo.- Dijo Van mientras Fine se le queda viendo muy confusa.  
  
-¿Van que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta Fine muy confusa.  
  
-¿Fine te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos?- Pregunto Van.  
  
Fine solamente movió la cabeza.  
  
Van se acerco más. Ahora solo esta algunos centímetros de ella. –Desde ese día que te conocí supe que serias alguien muy importante en mi vida. Por eso decidí ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria.- Dijo Van siendo sincero con ella.  
  
Fine solamente se le quedaba viendo.  
  
– Yo te quiero, pero no como una amiga o como una hermana. Nunca te podré ver así. Yo te quiero como una mujer.- Dijo Van. Fine solo lo vio con una mirada sorprendida. Más sorprendida se puso cuando Van hizo lo siguiente. Un momento se le estaba declarado y al otro ya la estaba besando. Fine no supe que hacer, solamente cerro los ojos y le correspondió.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Nota del autor: Bueno por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza pero no se me ocurría nada que poner. Mi cerebro se congeló completamente. Ojala que les guste y akizuki no se te olvide de dejar un mensaje.  
  
yingfacherryblossom 


	3. Rechazo

Nota del Autor: Yo no soy dueña de Zoids.

-Hablando-

/Pensando/

_**Capitulo 3  
Rechazo**_

Habían pasado varios minutos y todavía se estaban besando. Van y Fine se sentían en el cielo en ese momento. Pero siendo la realidad tenían que separarse porque necesitaban oxígeno.

Van y Fine solamente se quedaron viéndose. Los dos muy sorprendidos por lo que había pasado. Fine todavía no lo podía creer. Ella tenía la cara completamente roja, era muy fácil confundirla por un jitomate.

/Fue un sueño¿o en verdad paso/ Se pregunto Fine a si misma.

Van a penas pudo creer que por fin tubo la suficientemente confianza en si mismo para haber hecho lo hizo. -Fine, lo que acabo de hacer lo hice porque te amo.- Dijo Van prácticamente contestando la pregunta de Fine.

Fine no podría creer lo que escuchaba. Retrocedo un poco y se le quedo viendo a Van con una expresión de sorprendida. –¿Q-que dijiste?- Pregunto Fine. Pensó que lo habría imaginado.

-Te amo Fine.- Dijo Van mientras se acerco a ella.

-No puede ser.-Dijo Fine. No entendía que Van la amara o mejor dicho no quería entender.

-¿Por que no? Fine tu eres una gran persona. Eres bella por dentro y fuera. Me encanta como eres. Tu forma de ser es encantadora. Hay muchas razones Fine y si sigo nunca terminare.- Dijo Van mientras sonreía.

Fine todavía estaba procesando todo lo que Van le había dicho. ¿En verdad me ama? Pero porque ahora, cuando yo no puedo darle lo que quiere y merece./

-Fine por favor dime algo. Dime aunque sea lo que sientes.- Dijo Van. El la ama con todo su corazón pero si ella no sentía lo mismo el no la forzaría.

-Yo no puedo darte lo que tu deseas.- Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de salir corriendo. Van quedo ahí sentado. No entendía lo que paso pero saco su propia conclusión.

Fine no lo amaba, o al menos eso creía.

**SPACE**

Fine corrió como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. No podía creer que Van la amara. Tantas cosas que ella pudo haber dicho y solo el recuerdo de aquel día durante la misión se le vino a la mente. Fine se detuvo para poder respirar bien. Lagrimas amenazaban derramarse pero se aguanto.

-Perdóname Van. No sabes cuanto lo siento pero no puedo. No te puedo hacer eso.- Dijo la zodiana. Trato de tranquilizarse pero su llanto no la ayudaba. Había roto el corazón de su gran amigo y amor.

Fine empezó a caminar. Conocía a Van y por ello sabia que después de lo que ella dijo el iría a buscarla. Aunque solo fuera para llevarla de regreso a la base, pero Fine no quería regresar. Ella sabia que iba a ser un tormento desde ahora estar en la Fuerza Guardián.

-Fine!- La zodiana escucho su nombre y sabia que era Van. Decidió detenerse, que importaba si corría si el final seria el mismo. Van por fin la alcanzo y se detuvo a su lado. No tenia ni la menor idea de que Fine pudiera correr así de rápido. Después de un frío silencio Van decidió hablar. –Vamos Fine, te llevare a la base.- Fine solo asintió con la cabeza. Los dos caminaron hacia donde el Blade Liger se encontraba.

El camino hacia la base fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijeron una palabra. Van estaba demasiado triste para hablar y a Fine los remordimientos no la dejaban. Cuando llegaron a la base fue otro tormento ya que Moonbay e Irvine los esperaban. Ambas con unas sonrisas que hacían el corazón de Van sufrir mas.

Van y Fine bajaron del Blade Liger sin verse uno al otro. Moonbay e Irvine se les acercaron.

-¿Y como les fue?- Pregunto Moonbay con una sonrisa. Van y Fine se quedaron callados. ¿Que podían decir?

-No se queden callados. Cuéntenos.- Dijo Irvine, el pensaba que ambos estaban un poco tímidos pero la verdad no se la imaginaba.

Van no aguanto y se fue dejando a Moonbay e Irvine sorprendidos. Fine ni siquiera lo miro solo mantuvo la mirado fija en el piso.

-¿Fine que paso?- Pregunto una angustiada Moonbay. Fine no contesto, decidió irse a su cuarto. Al final solo Moonbay e Irvine quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué les pasa a eso dos?- Pregunto Irvine.

-No tengo la menor idea.- Contesto una confusa Moonbay.

**SPACE**

Van estaba acostado en su cama. Dolor era muy claro en su rostro. El héroe del planeta estaba sufriendo un dolor más doloroso que cualquier herida que había sufrido en una batalla.

-¿Por qué Fine no siente lo mismo que yo? Tal vez ella si me ve como su hermano.- Se dijo Van a si mismo. El pobre muchacho estaba destrozado. Siendo un hombre tan valiente no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te tengo que amarte tanto¿Por qué si tu no lo vas a hacer?- Se siguió preguntando el soldado. El tenía tantas ilusiones. Hasta había pensado en un futuro con ella. Un futuro que ahora ya no se lograría.

-Tendré que resignarme. No la puedo forzar a que siente algo por mí. No seria justo.- Continuo a decir Van. Ojala y el tiempo lo ayudara a sanar su herida.

**SPACE**

Fine se encontraba en su cuarto llorando. Ella lo ama, claro que lo ama. De la misma manera que el a ella. Pero no podía corresponderle. ¿Para que lo hacia si al final ella no podría darle lo que el quería? Para que hacer lo sufrir. Al menos ahora tendría tiempo de buscar a otra persona que si le pudiese dar lo que el merece.

-No sabes cuanto de te amo, pero yo no tengo el derecho a hacerte sufrir.- Dijo Fine aunque sabia que Van no la podría escuchar.

-Entonces dígale lo que a pasado señorita Fine.-

Rápidamente Fine levanto su cabeza. Ahí en su puerta se encontraba un preocupado Thomas.

-Thomas¿qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Fine.

El había visto todo. Es cierto que al principio se puso triste al enterarse que la Fine había salido en una "cita" con Van, pero el la amaba y deseaba su felicidad aunque fuera con otro hombre. Cuando ellos llegaron noto la desilusión en la cara de Van y la expresión de culpabilidad en la cara de Fine. No lo entendió. El sabia muy bien que Van la ama y es mas que obvio que Fine siente lo mismo. Por eso decidió venir a hablar con ella cuando fue cuando la escucho.

-Estoy muy preocupado por usted señorita Fine. ¿Por qué le mintió a Van?- Pregunto Thomas preocupado. Sus ojos verdes mostraron preocupación y tristeza.

Fine se sentó en su cama y bajo su mirada al piso. ¿Cómo supo Thomas que ella había mentido? –No se de que estas hablando.- Contesto Fine.

-No me mienta también a mi señorita Fine. No es en usted decir mentiras.- Dijo Thomas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Fine. Thomas la conocía tan bien. Lentamente lo volvió a ver. ¿Qué le podría decir ahora?

-Señorita Fine. Desde que la conocí me di cuenta del gran cariño que sentía hacia Van. Al principio pensé (mas bien quería creer) que lo quería como a un hermano. Pero mientras el tiempo paso me di cuenta de la forma que lo miraba. De cómo se preocupaba por el. Todo eso me indico su gran amor hacia el.- Thomas la miro con dolor. El mismo estaba admitiendo que ella, la mujer al que el ama, ama a otro.

Fine se quedo callada. La verdad es que no era tan despistada como todo el mundo decía. Ella sabia que a Thomas ella no le era indiferente. Estaba casi segura de que el sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella. Por eso sus palabras la sorprendían.

Fine sonrió una vez mas. Le agradecía Thomas lo que trataba de hacer, pero ni sus palabras la harían cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias Thomas. Te lo agradezco mucho que te ayas preocupado por mí, pero necesito estar sola. Tengo que pensar en todo lo que me ha sucedido.- Dijo Fine en su tono normal. La verdad es que Thomas la ayudo a calmarse.

-Esta bien señorita Fine. La dejare sola para que piense las cosas.- Dijo Thomas. Con eso el se fue, pero al salir de la habitación se encontró con Irvine.

-¿Qué haces tu saliendo de la habitación de Fine?- Pregunto Irvine. Lo miro como si el fuera un sospechoso de un crimen.

Irvine había venido aquí para ver que diablos había pasado hace rato. Y ahora se encuentra con que Thomas estaba en la habitación de Fine y sola. Porque el sabia que Moonbay no estaría aquí, no ella fue haber que le pasaba a Van.

-No me has contestado Thomas. ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Fine?- Pregunto una vez más Irvine.

-Vine haber como seguía la señorita Fine.- Contesto Thomas.

Irvine levanto una ceja. ¿Y el como sabia que le pasaba algo a Fine? Esto solo lo hizo más sospechoso. Pero no dijo nada. Mejor quería ver si Fine estaba bien.

Sin decirle algo a Thomas, paso a lado de el y entro al cuarto de Fine.

Thomas sabia lo que pensaba Irvine de el. El sabia que Irvine miraba a Fine como su hermana pequeña, y por eso la protegía mucho.

Thomas se paso la mano por el pelo mientras pensó lo que iba a ser ahora.

/Ni modo. Tengo que hacerlo./ Thomas suspiro mientras comenzó a caminar.

-Siempre lo he dicho. Van eres un idiota.-

**SPACE**

**_NA: _**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Es que la verdad no tenia tiempo, pero bueno tratare actualizar mas a menudo. ¿Cómo les pareció este nuevo capitulo¿Alguien tiene una idea de que le pasa a Fine? No se olviden de dejar un mensaje.

YingFa


End file.
